The Joys Of Being Parents
by 66Witch
Summary: This is a little one shot is about the life of the boys after Patty was born. It's in addition to my other stories.


**Title:** The Joys Of Being Parents 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** Actually this is more _R_ than _M_, so please only read it when you're old enough for that!

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This is a little one shot is about the life of the boys after Patty was born. It's in addition to my other stories.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** The end of the semster-break is near but still here you have another little one-shot. It takes place in the same universe like my other stories. I don't think it's necessary to read my other stories to understand what's going on here... Maybe there will be some details that will be a little confusing, but in general you should be able to get through this without problems.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will be surely some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Special thanks to _Briankrause_ for all your support!

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

**The Joys Of Being Parents**

Chris sighed when he felt the warmth of Wyatt's body who was lying on top of him. And soft moans escaped his lips when he felt his kisses against his skin.

He didn't know how this happened, really he had no idea. One moment he came home from university, wanting nothing more then to have a shower and relax... But when he entered their small apartment he saw Wyatt standing in the doorway, only dressed in jeans and an unbuttoned shirt. He had seen his smile, his muscular chest and his bare feet who moved quickly closer to him. And all he remembered after that was... love... their deep and endless love when their bodies met, when they kissed, when Wyatt had lifted him up and carried him, to their fluffy sofa, which was also their bed.

And now he was there with Wyatt on top of him, most of their clothes were already gone, and man, he enjoyed it!

Wyatt meanwhile was placing soft caressing kisses on the neck of his brother... his lover, kissing his way down to his shoulders, his chest...He heard Chris moan again and God, that was such a huge turn on... But no, he would take his time, make this one of the best times for his love... They hadn't done that in a while... at least this way, with Chris being completely himself... And he knew for a fact, that Chris had missed that feeling as much as he did...

Chris looked down as Wyatt's lips moved down to his belly, kissing him softly. He was so beautiful, and Chris loved him so much. He could feel that Wyatt could take him any second, but he also felt that he wouldn't... for him Wyatt would take it slow, and he loved him even more for that... his brother would do everything for him.

Wyatt meanwhile began to move upwards again, moving directly to his right nipple. When his lips claimed that little bit of flesh he earned a sharp intake of breath from his lover, which made him smile against Chris's soft skin. He moved his tongue around his nipple, playing with it, and heard Chris chuckle softly. Then he started sucking on him like a baby would, making Chris laugh even more. He knew Chris liked that kind of treatment, and he could already feel it through his boxers.

Chris wasn't sure what he should feel, he felt like laughing because Wyatt's lips were tickling him, but also he felt like screaming in pure lust. He wanted Wyatt, wanted to feel him inside of him, he needed to... and that need grew bigger in the same way like his boxers became tighter. His hands caressed the head and back of his lover respectively. His fingers were moving through his long hair... "You need a haircut, you know that..." he muttered softly.

Wyatt stopped sucking on Chris nipple to look up and face him: "What?"

"You hair... it's getting a little long, don't you think?"

Wyatt rose his eyebrows: "You're kidding?"

Chris looked seriously back at him: "No... not really... I... I prefer you with shorter hair you know?" He wouldn't tell him the real reason, why he didn't like it, when his lover's hair was _too_ long.

But somehow Wyatt guessed the reason. He moved upwards again and claimed Chris's lips with his own, kissing him passionately. Then he looked him deeply in the eyes, and grinned: "Ok... Do you want me to call Fernando right now? Or can that wait a few minutes..."

Chris smiled back and then pushed him around so that he was lying on top before he kissed him again. That should be answer enough. Then he moved deeper to Wyatt's chest, but just to be pulled up again.

"No..." Wyatt said seriously, but with a smile, as he looked into the deep green ocean of Chris's eyes. "This is yours, let me satisfy you to the fullest my love... This shall be my gift for you..."

Chris just looked back into those loving eyes and he felt his own water, when he picked up on Wyatt's emotions. "I love you so much..." he whispered then, touched by all this.

Wyatt smiled and kissed him while he turned Chris on his back again. He intensified the kiss, their tongues started to battle playfully. Meanwhile his right hand moved down to Chris belly, caressing it softly, making his lover shiver. Wyatt smiled against Chris's lips, fascinated by the way his lover responded to his treatment.

"Wyatt..." Chris mumbled against his lover's lips. He wanted more, he needed more... Wyatt's hands were literally torturing him.

Wyatt let his hand move further down, caressing Chris cock trough his boxers, making him moan, before his hands moved into his underwear.

When Chris felt Wyatt's hand grabbing his already hard cock he felt he could lose it any minute. His breathing increased quickly and he couldn't form any clear thoughts anymore. He closed his eyes a second, enjoying the feeling to the fullest before he looked at his brother again.

When Chris opened his eyes, and their eyes met, Wyatt felt like someone had took his breath away. Chris eyes were misty and dark, and so full of lust like he hadn't seen him in a long time. Oh God, how much he wanted him. Quickly he freed himself and then Chris from their underwear, before he moved down to Chris hard cock.

When Chris felt Wyatt place soft kisses on his cock he tossed around on the sofa, unable to control himself. "Wy..." he moaned softly, breathless...

Wyatt smiled and then ordered: "Turn around..."

Chris did as he was told, Pushing himself up on his hands and knees.

Wyatt watched him for a moment before he started to caress Chris's butt and placing soft small kisses everywhere he could reach. He felt Chris shiver more stronger with every second, while his fingers caressed the area around his entrance...

But then something changed. Wyatt could feel it, even if the lust was fogging his senses. The tension had left Chris's body and his lover had put his head down, burring it in one of the pillows. Then he heard him say, muffled through the pillow: "Wyatt! Stop!"

"What? Why? What's wrong?" he asked confused. But then he heard it too...

... the loud and heartbreaking cry of Patty... the cry of their baby who was in the small room next door, sleeping until now.

Wyatt sighed and sat down next to Chris, who already put his boxers on again... "I'm sorry," he said.

Chris just smiled at him as he stood up. He gave him a short kiss and said: "I love you." Then he went over to look after their daughter.

Wyatt sighed again. This had been supposed to be the best sex the ever had, but now it turned more into a nightmare. He shook his head, when he heard Chris in the other room, talking softly to their little girl, trying to clam her down. He couldn't be angry. Frustrated? Yes... OH YES! But not angry. These were simply the joys of being parents. Their little baby was worth everything.

-----------------

Chris stepped closer to the little crib and pulled Patty out of her bed. "Oh... shhhh... daddy is here now, I'm here..." he said softly, rocking his little 6-weeks-old girl softly. It hurt him to see her cry, her face was already red from the effort and wet from tears. "Shhhh... it's ok..." he repeated kissing her little head... He knew she was hungry, so he turned to walk over to the kitchen when bluish orbing lights appeared in front of him, and Wyatt materialised holding a little bottle full of milk in his hand.

He smiled as he gave the bottle to Chris who gave it to the baby. Patty immediately started to suck the milk contentedly. Both man watched their little baby, while she was drinking.

Wyatt placed an arm around Chris's shoulders and whispered: "I love you... both of you..."

Chris turned to him and smiled. He gave Wyatt a soft kiss and added: "We could still start again, when she's back at sleep, you know?"

Wyatt sighed: "No... we can't... I need to be at the restaurant in half an hour... Actually I should get dressed again..."

Now Chris sighed too, but still smiled: "You know... The anatomy lesson tomorrow morning is cancelled... So... shall I wait for you..."

Wyatt grinned: "I promise I'll hurry home as fast as I can." Then he kissed him again passionately before orbing to the bathroom.

-----------------

**Note 4:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review.

**Note 5:** As I mentioned before my semester-break is nearly over and I won't be able to write more of this in this spring. But be sure I'll be back in the summer!

**Note 6:** If you have any situation in mind from those boy's life, which you want to read about in an one-shot, please feel free to tell me your ideas... Maybe I'll write about it in summer...


End file.
